The present invention is generally directed to the construction of electronic devices, such as timepieces in general and watches in particular, and specifically, to an improved module construction for such electronic devices that allows for increased functional versatility.
Manufacturers of timepieces, as well as manufactures of all electronic devices, continually seek ways to meet the needs of its consumers. One way to do so is by providing such a wide range of products that would be of interest to the consumer.
From an inventory control and a manufacturing perspective, it is always a desire and objective to design such electronic devices with the most amount of common components, thereby decreasing inventory costs while also making the manufacturing process as easy and inexpensive as possible, notwithstanding differences among the products.
In any family of products, such as timepieces in general and watches specifically, there are certain basic features and components that remain the same throughout each of the products, no matter what specific differences each product may have. For example, it would not be uncommon to find certain consistencies across a wide range of products, such as timepiece module size and dimensions, certain circuit board layouts and design, battery requirements and characteristics, dial and gear train constructions and/or LCD displays. Thereafter, with any “basic” module design, all that would need to vary between differing products are those features and components that are needed to provide such functional differences, enhancements and/or modifications.
The assignee of the present invention has recognized that consistency and uniformity, where possible, is important for a number of reasons, not the least of which are inventory control costs, manufacturing capabilities and costs, and brand recognition. The more a timepiece module can remain the same, the more optimized the manufacturing process can become. For example, timepieces with a compass mode, a heart rate monitor, an altimeter function or the like, are all believed to be possible within a common timepiece module. In fact, reference may be had to coowned and copending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/441,417, the subject matter of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, which discloses the wide potential of differing products that are available under one common design.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and construct a timepiece module that provides and allows for increased functional versatility.